El Gramkoot
by Hexajira Black
Summary: <html><head></head>Creyó que la había perdido, cuando un día simplemente escuchó su risa y la siguió.</html>


Es cierto que el conocimiento de la realidad, lo que percibimos a través de nuestros sentidos, siempre estará limitado por nuestra naturaleza humana. La percepción que tenemos del mundo no es más que una sombra vaga de lo que realmente se mueve a nuestro alrededor, vestigios de realidades mucho más profundas e incomprensibles incluso para los hombres de gran intelecto. Tal vez esta sea la causa de que sean muy pocos los que tengan el privilegio de observar aquellos matices que se esconden bajo la apariencia de la cotidianidad, propios de un reino escondido y fantástico que debido a ciertas circunstancias he podido ver. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, y lo que estoy a punto de relatarles ha quedado tan marcado en mi alma, que aun habiendo transcurrido 3 años me ha sido imposible borrar aquellos acontecimientos nefastos y las sensaciones que se agolpan en mis entrañas, cuando mi mente, cansada por el tiempo, me obliga a revivirlos.

Nací en una familia mágica poderosa. Tener todo lo que se me antojaba, en el momento en el que lo quisiera, corrompió mi carácter a tal punto que creí que el mundo en realidad giraba a mi alrededor. Hoy día pienso en la repugnancia de mis actos y de lo ignorante que una vez fui. ¡Oh qué dulce es la niñez en los brazos de una madre, cuando sus manos suaves y delicadas evitan que puedas ver el verdadero mundo! ¡Qué tonto es pensar que se sostiene el destino entre las manos!

Los días pasaron, y con ellos las lunas y las estaciones. Pronto, lo que era un año se convirtió en dos, y antes de que pudiera dar cuenta real de lo que pasaba, me vi asistiendo al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Entonces la vi. Era la visión más esotérica y fuera de este mundo que jamás haya contemplado. Su pelo caía libre por su espalda, y sentí envidia. Yo deseaba una libertad de la misma magnitud, correr salvaje a mis anchas sin tener que escuchar la voz de mis padres. Viendo los hechos en retrospectiva, ahora creo firmemente que esa ilusión de libertad fue lo que me condujo a ella. Sus ojos eran almendrados, vivaces, curiosos; del color del caramelo. Cuando sus orbes se posaron en los mis, supe que estaba perdido y que nunca sería capaz de escapar de aquel conjuro silente.

La maltrataba, de una manera despiadada y sin cuartel. La excusa era su sangre, pues gracias a mi padre descubrí que ella era hija de muggles, pero la verdad era que el deseo me consumía tanto que era imposible no sentir una quemazón horrorosa debajo de la piel, queriendo salir a flote, cada vez que la veía. Su nombre, que pronuncio con cautela, es Hermione Granger. ¡Dios, cómo odiaba estar bajo su encanto, su mirada cauta y sutil, sentir ese hilo invisible que nos unía! Era, y sigue siendo, la diosa de mis pesadillas y deseos.

Cuando la guerra estalló, nuestras alianzas fueron definidas al instante. La amargura que me embargaba en aquellos días la podía sentir hasta en mis labios. No hubo una sola comida o bebida que fuera capaz de erradicar la hiel de mi boca. Y solo pensaba en ella, ¿estaría bien?, ¿la habrían encontrado el grupo de caza mortífago?, ¿qué haría de verla cara a cara, cuando éramos enemigos?

El tiempo se encargó de responder a mis preguntas. Un día sombrío, como tantos otros —pues ahora nada llegaba a brillar en mis ojos, solo su memoria—, mi padre fue a buscarme a la habitación. Su rostro estaba deforme en una mueca de excitación y locura, y lo supe. Aquello que temía se había vuelto una realidad; la tenían. ¿Cómo expresar la angustia de verla tan rota, siendo torturada por mi tía Lestrange? ¿Cómo retratar la escena sin sentir odio hacia mí mismo, sin querer retroceder el tiempo y cambiar lugares con ella, cambiarlo todo?

La batalla final llegó mucho antes de estar preparado. Hogwarts, aquella institución que me vio crecer, parecía un rio de sangre y lamentos. El señor tenebroso y Potter se batían a duelo, mientras que los lacayos de ambas facciones se abalanzaban unos contra otros por el control del futuro mágico. Allí volví a verla. Aún en el fuego de la guerra me parecía que era la entidad más hermosa que pisara la tierra, como un lienzo trazado por dioses, imaginado por Orfeo y pintado por Afrodita.

Un silencio espectral se cernió sobre nosotros, seguido por gritos de júbilo: Potter había asesinado al señor tenebroso. Dentro de mí creció una felicidad desmesurada, y en mi fuero interno olvidé dónde estaba y quién era, solo para buscarla y confesarle todo aquello que nunca le había podido decir con palabras.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad, pero en su rostro se reflejaba el alivio que sentía. Se dirigía hacia Potter y yo quería alcanzarla antes de que lo hiciera, temiendo perder el coraje suficiente para expresar aquello que debía ser expresado. Lo que sucedió a continuación lo he revivido una y otra vez, como una sucesión de fotos que se sustituyen en cámara lenta. Uno de los esbirros de aquel que no debía ser nombrado, apuntó su varita en contra de mi ángel. Ella no se percató, yo no corrí a tiempo, y su rostro se congeló para siempre en mi memoria antes de ser impactada con el rayo verde que le quitó la vida.

— ¡Hermione! —grité. Caí sin fuerzas a su lado y la sostuve entre mis brazos. Lloré como el que pierde parte de su alma y ser. La había perdido, y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

**D&H**

En las semanas que siguieron, mi salud empeoró de tal manera que mi madre, preocupada, contrató servicios especiales de San Mungo para que me asistieran. Los doctores no pudieron darle buenas noticias, ya que aunque comiera, tomara las medicinas, e hiciera todo lo que me prescribían, era imposible que mi cuerpo mejorara cuando yo no tenía los deseos de vivir. Yo solo quería verla, aunque fuera una sola vez más.

Los meses pasaron, y parecía yo más un esqueleto, frágil y diáfano, que un ser viviente de carne. Todo el tiempo lo pasaba en solitud, sin importar quién estuviera a mi alrededor. Las mañanas las pasaba en la mansión, y durante las tardes daba paseos en el bosque de nuestra propiedad. Buscando, siempre buscando.

En uno de aquellos paseos, donde solo escuchaba el crujir de las hojas bajo mis pies y el susurro del silencio tras los árboles, oí el indiscutible sonido de una risa jovial, entremezclada con el viento. Me parecía el sonido más dulce que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Seguí aquella risa sin dudarlo. Llegué a un paraje en cuyo centro reposaba un lago desconocido hasta entonces por mí. Allí vi a una mujer danzando desnuda en el agua, sus rizos caían libres sobre su espalda y cuando se giró a verme sentí que mi corazón se detenía. ¡Era ella, y estaba viva!

Caminé lentamente hasta la orilla. Ella se acercó a mí, riendo, parecía que el sonido de su risa me llegaba directamente a la cabeza. Hermione quedó frente a mí, en toda su gloria, y me besó. ¡No era una ilusión, era real!

Le pedí que regresara conmigo, le ofrecí mi hogar, mi nombre y todo lo que era. Ella me miro con esos ojos cándidos y sensibles, y me dijo que no podía dejar aquel lugar, que no la obligara a hacerlo. Luego de intentar convencerla otra vez y recibir la misma negativa, le pregunté si podía venir a verla otra vez. Dijo que sí.

Fue como si la vida regresara a mi cuerpo. Mi madre recuperó la sonrisa y salud de su rostro, al ver que de la noche a la mañana yo deseaba vivir otra vez. Cada tarde regresaba al paraje donde estaba el amor y razón de mi existencia. No hablábamos mucho, nos decíamos todo con las miradas y los roces, y los juegos en el lago.

—Te amo— le dije un día.

—Y yo te amo a ti— me contestó.

Una vez mi madre me preguntó a dónde me dirigía fuera de la mansión durante las tardes. Le contesté que apenas daba paseos por el bosque. No quise decir la verdad, no quería compartir a Hermione con más nadie. Si sus amigos supieran que estaba con vida y en las tierras de mi propiedad, no dudarían en venir a apartarla de mi lado. Jamás lo permitiría.

Pronto mi madre quiso que empezara a hacer vida en sociedad. Creó toda una agenda de reuniones, acontecimientos y fiestas a los cuales asistir. Yo no me negaba a ellos a no ser que interfirieran con las tardes. Mi madre me preguntaba cada vez, con la voz alterada, la razón por la que no podía dejar de dar un paseo por el bosque aunque fuera unas cuantas veces a la semana. Yo me negaba, airado, a tales sugerencias, y así nuestras conversaciones terminaban de manera abrupta.

—Cómo detesto ausentarme de tu lado— le dije un día en el que nos tumbamos encima del pasto, contemplando las nubes sobre nosotros. Ella me miró, sus ojos parecían estudiarme, sopesando si debía decirme algo o no.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo para siempre— me dijo, enfocando la vista hacia el lago.

—Haría lo que fuera para hacerlo— dije con tal grado de excitación, que Hermione rió encantada.

—Ve al lugar donde fui enterrada y tráeme mi varita. Con ella podré realizar nuestros sueños— me dijo con aquella dulce voz que amaba.

Sabía que aquella tumba no era más que un engaño, que ella no estaba allí, pero mi corazón se contrajo cuando irrumpí en la lápida y un olor nauseabundo inundó mis fosas nasales. El cuerpo que reposaba allí daba una imagen horrorosa y repulsiva. Los gusanos habían devorado su boca, dejando los dientes al descubierto; también se habían comido los ojos y la nariz, y el espacio debajo de las uñas de sus manos, donde reposaba la varita.

Tomé lo que andaba buscando, contendiendo las ganas de vomitar, y salté de la tumba. Volvía a echar la tierra cuando una voz a mis espaldas me hizo detenerme.

— ¿Quién anda allí? — no contesté.

—He dicho, ¿quién anda allí?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, deje la pala y salí corriendo en la otra dirección. Fui perseguido hasta el linde del cementerio, donde al fin pude ser capaz de aparecerme en el terreno de la mansión Malfoy.

—Draco, ¿eres tú? — escuché la voz aterrada de mi madre en cuanto crucé el salón.

—Sí, madre, soy yo— respondí cansado. Subí las escaleras y pasé a su lado. Ella me miró llena de preocupación y se asió a mi capa.

—Draco, ¿qué te sucede? — dijo con la voz rota.

—Nada— respondí, y me fui a mi habitación, jugando con la varita de Hermione entre mis dedos.

**D&H**

Al día siguiente regresé al paraje. Ella estaba allí, riendo y jugando con el agua. Abrí mis brazos para recibirla y Hermione fue gustosa a mi lado.

— ¿La has traído? — me preguntó.

—Aquí la tengo.

—Bien. Yo iré al centro del lago. Una vez allí, arrójame la varita y te prometo que estaremos juntos para siempre.

La besé con pasión y luego asentí con la cabeza. Ella llegó al punto convenido. Yo me disponía a lanzar la varita cuando unos brazos me lo impidieron. Al principio estaba muy confundido para analizar la situación, hasta que pude ver que se trataba de Ron Weasley.

Un grito me obligó a depositar mi atención otra vez hacia el lago. Hermione recibió el impacto de un hechizo lanzado por Harry Potter. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor. Forcejeé para liberarme del pelirrojo y salvar a mi amada, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la vi transformarse en una entidad amorfa, una criatura horripilante que solo podía haber salido de los mismísimos confines del infierno. Potter envió un Avada en su dirección, acabando estridentemente con la vida de aquella cosa que unos segundos antes había sido Hermione.

Me desmayé.

**D&H**

Lo que no supe sino hasta mucho después, es que mi madre había contratado Aurores para que siguieran mis movimientos. Le habían informado que yo concurría aquel paraje con regularidad y que siempre hablaba con alguien que no estaba allí. Uno de ellos fue el que estuvo presente la noche en la que robé la varita de Hermione de su tumba.

Preocupada por el desarrollo de estos eventos, mi madre investigó todo lo que pudo sobre las tierras de los Malfoy, hasta que encontró, en un viejo libro abandonado en la biblioteca, que unos cuantos siglos atrás, cuando el primero de los Malfoy decidió construir su residencia en aquel lugar, tuvo que eliminar un asentamiento de Gramkoots, criaturas mágicas que tomaban la forma de humanos para engañarles y robarles su fuerza de vida, pero estas criaturas solo podían lograr su cometido con la ayuda de una gran fuerza mágica.

— ¿Por qué Potter y Weasley estaban allí? — le pregunté unas semanas después a mi madre, cuando me encontraba más recuperado de la impresión.

—Les pedí su ayuda personalmente—dijo, luego continuó—. Sabía que una vez que un Gramkoot ha elegido su forma, solo las personas que amaban a la manifestación que había elegido serían las únicas capaces de verle.

Me sorprendí, no sé si por conocer sobre los Gramkoots, o porque mi madre sabía lo enamorado que estaba de Hermione Granger.


End file.
